Plasma Shock
by KhaosOmega
Summary: Without warning after her best effort in Quidditch, Katie is unexpectingly raped and knocked out in the changing room. Both incidents cause serious problems for the fourth year, necessitating some major changes to Gryffindor's team. Will Katie be able to return to her favorite sport? Read to find out. Rated M for rape.
1. Slytherin Surprise Attack

Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. The Harry Potter series belongs to J.K. Rowling, as does all associated characters. Please support the official release.

**Chapter 1: Slytherin Surprise Attack**

Katie was headed for her Defense Against the Dark Arts class on the Friday this story starts when chaos erupts three floors down. The blonde fourth year didn't notice it until she reached her class, three minutes late due to getting lost halfway there; the rest of her class was looking like something happened to them.

'_The twins again. They're always up to something or other. Looks like they scored on a bunch of Slytherins this time. Probably taking the rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin up a notch._' she thought to herself. Of the seven Gryffindor Quidditch players, who were due to face Slytherin the following day, she was the only fourth year on the team, and the second youngest; the Seeker, Harry Potter, was a year below her. Her fellow Chasers, Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnett, along with the twins Fred and George Weasley were a year above her, while Captain and Keeper Oliver Wood was a seventh year. Looking among her classmates she saw Slytherin Chaser Adrian Pucey amongst them, looking like he had gotten the worst of what the twins pulled earlier. This gave her a bit of a shock, thinking Pucey wouldn't hold anything back near her in tomorrow's game. What she didn't know was that it would be a lot worse than what she originally thought was going to happen if they were alone at any point.

The following day the match was on. Katie gave her best performance to date, scoring eleven times, including four that followed up dodging Pucey with some random maneuver and a penalty shot for Derrick nailing her with his Beater's bat after a fifth dodge. Harry did catch the Snitch after she nearly collided with a much faster Draco Malfoy during the Snitch chase when it passed dangerously close to her, giving Gryffindor a 320-0 win. After recovering from the near-collision and catching her breath (the near-collision scared her breathless) she walked into the changing room to switch out of the Quidditch gear. But once she was completely nude Pucey jumped her from behind.

Adrian wasted little time casting spells to soundproof the room before he proceeded to take away Katie's virginity without warning. Easily penetrating her wet cunt going all the way in on the first thrust he started to let her have it.

"OW! Stop it! Come on, that hurts! _Ow!_ Seriously, what are you doing?" Katie cried, unknown to the rest of the school that she was being raped by Pucey. Even she didn't know who her attacker was. "OW! Please, just stop this! I'm FOURTEEN, for Merlin's sake! Really, just stop already!" Her cries were doing nothing but convince Pucey to start raping her rougher and harder than he was to begin with. Adrian was silent until the very end, when he made his first noise as he filled Katie up with cum. After pulling himself out of Katie he then proceeded to throw her headfirst into a closed locker door with all the strength he could muster, knocking her out cold.

After three hours of laying in the changing room where she lay unconscious someone found her. Angelina, wondering what was taking her so long, returned to the changing rooms to discover the nude, knocked out, and recently raped Katie. Alicia was with her, thinking Angie couldn't carry the blonde fourth year on her own, when they proceeded to try and get Katie conscious again. It took five minutes to do so, and another twenty to get her back to the school. Turns out the headlong all-out impact with a closed steel locker door gave Katie a concussion, and Pucey's actions prior to said impact left a much more shocking surprise waiting.


	2. A Devastating Discovery

Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. The Harry Potter series belongs to J.K. Rowling, as does all associated references. Please support the official release.

**Chapter 2: A Devastating Discovery**

For the last two and a half weeks, Katie had been dealing with concussion-like symptoms. Thanks to Adrian Pucey's soundproofing spells, nobody knew the source of this problem. However, the concussion wasn't the only problem she'd have to deal with for the next nine months.

"What's wrong, Katie? You've been feeling off for the past few weeks. Did something happen in the changing room?" Angelina asked the blonde at one point. Katie simply nodded. Oliver, meanwhile, was pacing around, thinking about something.

'_Hmm. Angelina did say she and Alicia found Katie unconscious and nude in the changing room three hours after the end of the match. Being unconscious explains the concussion she's been dealing with since then, but why was she nude?_' he thought. Then something hit him.

"OY! I figured something out. Now, i already know her concussion was due to being out cold when you two found her, but that isn't her only problem. I think, since you two found her nude, she was knocked UP before she was knocked OUT. Angelina, you got one of those thingies we could use to check and see if my assumption's correct?" Angelina nodded and handed a small device to Katie, who proceeded to put it near her most private area. A few seconds later it beeped. Katie quickly handed it to Alicia, who read the device and her mouth fell open in shock.

"Oh, boy. I think your assumption's dead on, Oliver. The device is showing three plus signs. This can't be good." she said. Alicia handed the device over to Angelina, who gave it to Wood, who gave it to Harry (the only one younger than Katie) who handed it to the twins before it finally went back to Katie. When she saw the results she suffered an emotional breakdown, and she knew why: she was pregnant. What really hit her hard about this was the fact she was only FOURTEEN at the time. Due to her recently discovered pregnancy, she wouldn't be able to continue playing Quidditch as she could possibly have a miscarriage. Also, everyone was clueless as to the identity of exactly WHO it was that caused this.


	3. Double Shock

Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. Harry Potter and all related references belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. Pleasu support the official release.

**Chapter 3: Double Shock**

It had been three weeks since Katie discovered she was pregnant. There was no reason behind the attack that caused it. What hurt the most about it was the fact she had given her best career effort in a Quidditch match during the game that had just ended prior to the surprise rape. As for the concussion, it was starting to wane at this point. However, there would be a much more shocking revelation to come, and it involved one of the potential opponents in the next match.

One December day Katie was in her Charms class, no longer worrying about the concussion, when she was flagged down by Ravenclaw Seeker Cho Chang. Katie could tell something was wrong, as Cho had tears in her eyes.

"What happened?" Katie, the type to launch the first question, asked.

"You know that your attacker hasn't been located yet, right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, i think another Slytherin might have gotten someone else after your incident."

"I suspected it was a Slytherin who got to me when my guard was down. But who fell victim this time?"

"Me. Two weeks after your incident i was jumped by someone, perhaps a different Slytherin compared to whoever got you. Pucey, by the way, has been acting suspiciously lately. I think he might be behind your attack."

"Adrian? He was going all out trying to level me in that match - scored five of my eleven goals after evading him, although one was a penalty shot after an evasive move sent me right smack into Derrick's bat as he swung it. Who do ya think got you?"

"My money's on Flint. He's not the type to stand around and watch someone get the better of him. Perhaps Adrian picked me out as a suitable target for Marcus, and waited until my guard was down before letting me have it. And perhaps Pucey's role in your attack had something to do with one particular prank from the Weasley twins."

"Pucey did look like he got the worst of something when i walked into my Defense class the day before the match. Maybe he thought i put them up to whatever they pulled. And one other thing, i've been dealing with a concussion that seems to have worn off by now."

"Whatever caused it must've hurt. Also, both teams in the upcoming Gryffindor-Ravenclaw match will have to utilise a reserve for it. How far along are you, Katie?"

"Wait, you know i'm pregnant? I never told anyone except my teammates, and they only found out the same time i did. As far as i know, it's six weeks."

"You're two weeks ahead of me, then."

"Wait, what?"

"Whoever got to me, and i think it's Marcus, left me pregnant as well."

"I don't want to have to sit out this next match. Is there any way we can negate these unwanted pregnancies without resorting to the painful method?"

"Actually there is. We'll have to get a note to the GX system's Zenon Force member calling herself Crimson. According to her teammate Raven - my Gryffindor-associated GX counterpart - she devised a special substance that can negate any unwanted pregnancy, and it's tasteless too. Perhaps we can Floo a message to Crimson asking for her help with this - she's pyrokinetic, so we might surprise her when it spawns out of one of her fire moves."

"Well, let's go. If my guess is correct, she's got three different levels of that substance. I'm gonna need a level 2 version - you're still in level 1's effect range."

"Right." With that thw two pregnant fourth years got to work. They eventually finished the note and went into a neutral fireplace-equipped room with a dash of Floo Powder.

"Okay, we need this note sent to the GX system. Lock onto the Zenon Force member Crimson's power level - it's near impossible to miss as she's a Rainbow Saiyan - and get this to her any way you can." Cho said to the emerald-green fire before Katie tossed the note into it.

_Meanwhile, in the GX system..._

"Man, that's the first time i've seen a move like that, Crimson." a red-and-gold-clad Cho, Zenon Force member Raven, told the blonde pyrokinetic Crimson.

"Thanks. Learned that particular move from Fuschia. Good thing you decided to come along, as i was hoping i'd have someone to show a few new techniques to."

"Yeah, well, that was part of the reason i came along. I can't seem to shake this odd feeling one of my counterparts got the wrong end of some sexual attack."

"Odds are she probably was; i still remember when Azure had that same feeling. Course, we all know how THAT ended for Alpha."

"Yeah, i still can't believe Alpha was STILL trying to impregnate someone, and even more specifically a counterpart of Azure, at that time. No one knows what happened to her after that saga yet."

"Oh, and Raven, there's one more maneuver i want to show ya, but every time i try it something unexpected always happens."

"Try it out. If one of my counterparts WAS raped, she'd probably send a distress note about it via Floo Powder if she knows you can control fire."

"Good point. Now, activate Zeos Blaze!" With this, Crimson began utilising her somewhat problematic maneuver. Just as she was about to fully launch the move, the fire she was charging into it suddenly turned emerald green and a note shot out.

"Told ya." Cho said. Crimson picked up the note that spawned out of her latest Zeos Blaze attempt, opened it, and held it up so Raven could see.

_Dear Crimson,_

_I was wondering if you'd have something we could negate our unwanted pregnancies before our Quidditch match against each other. We could also use your Psychic abilities to tell us exactly who was behind our attacks. All we know for sure is that the attackers are a pair of Slytherins, perhaps Pucey and Flint, but your abilities might be able to tell us if our assumptions are correct. Both of us are fourteen - we know Azure was raped her first time at age ten - and my buddy at this point says she knows a teammate of yours codenamed Raven. _(Raven had just surrounded herself in a ball of rainbow fire, stronger than when she became a Nova Legend - Crimson still was unaware of the undergoing transformation at the time - by this point) _We don't want to sit the next match out, so if you can help us out we'd appreciate it. Go with level 2 - i'm a little past six weeks in, so level one won't work on me, whereas my buddy, two weeks behind me, still is able to be affected by it._

_From Katie Bell, Gryffindor fourth year._

"Raven, your feeling was right. Someone did get one of your - wait, there's a rapidly rising power level practically right on top of - WHOA!" Crimson had just turned around to see the ball of fire that hid a transforming Raven and almost fell back on her seat upon noticing it. A minute later the fire faded, revealing Raven's new transformation. Her hair had extended a bit, and now contained a section looking as if it was literally made of color-changing fire. There was also a considerable difference in terms of her outfit - before transforming she wore a t-shirt, pants, and flats. Now she was in a tank top, miniskirt, and five-inch heels - the last bit a requirement for the form. Raven was now a Rainbow Saiyan.

"Let's roll."


End file.
